


in the shadows

by honeyama



Series: bokuaka week 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Week 2020, M/M, Secret Admirer, bokuto is trying, oblivious Akaashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyama/pseuds/honeyama
Summary: in which akaashi has a secret admirerday 8; secret admirer
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: bokuaka week 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856593
Kudos: 79





	in the shadows

Akaashi started to notice a couple things that were not normal. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it was the opposite. He started getting letters in his locker. Loose leaf paper folded into three boxes to fit inside the slit of his locker. They were written almost poetically; someone definitely took their time writing them and the lettering was boyish but endearing. The letters always consisted of something along the lines of his colored eyes, his black hair, and the way he speaks. 

Akaashi thought it was quite stalker-ish but it was cute. It was almost nice to know that someone liked him enough to go out of their way to go to his locker everyday and leave a well written note. He saves all the letters he receives.

The next odd thing he notices were flowers on his practice bag. Everyday there would be a new type of flower on his bag and of course, Akaashi keeps them all by his bed in a vase. They’re nice to see when he wakes up in the morning. 

Those were the two things that were odd but definitely not unwelcome. Akaashi appreciates it greatly and hopes to meet the person behind it. He hopes it’s a certain boy, but alas that boy seems to be interested in someone else. It hurt to see his crush talk about someone as if that person plucked the stars from the sky and gave it to him. But he could only hope.

—

“Bokuto!” Akaashi called out as he tossed the ball to his crush’s direction. The boy eagerly jumped up and slapped it down on the court. His catchphrase left his lips and Akaashi felt his lips quirk up ever so slightly. 

“That was a great one, ‘Kaashi.” He said as he held his hand up for a high five which Akaashi gladly initiated. 

“Thank you,” He bowed then went to clean up the balls they used. Bokuto helped him clean. 

It was only them in the gym. Everyone else was home since they stayed behind to practice like always. 

“We should invite Kuroo to block.” There he goes again with that guy. Akaashi was certain Bokuto liked him. He always went on about his black hair and eyes and everything else. It made Akaashi happy that Bokuto found someone he liked, but at the same time, disappointed it wasn’t him.

”We should. He’d really help us improve. You’re getting better.” Akaashi agreed, and added praise since he knew Bokuto was a sucker for that. He would do anything to feed his ego.

”Right!” Bokuto shouted. “He’s seriously amazing.” 

Akaashi’s heart ached. He put the balls back in their basket and Bokuto did the same. He rolled the basket into the closet and they worked on taking the net down. 

Akaashi was happy for him, he really was, but it hurt so bad. His heart ached every time Kuroo’s name left Bokuto’s mouth and every time Bokuto talked about him. 

“Hey Akaashi,” Bokuto started as he started to sweep the gym floor. Akaashi hummed in response and waited for him to continue. “Do you like anyone?” 

His voice sounded small. Very out of character for him. 

Akaashi mentally debated whether he should tell the truth or not. He wanted to tell the truth but then Bokuto would bother him about him until the setter accidentally blurred out his name. If that happens, it would be very likely that Bokuto would unfriend him. So, he shook his head. 

“Do you?” Akaashi found himself asking. 

Bokuto thought about it for a minute and nodded his head, “Of course, ‘Kaashi.” He sounded upset but it was probably his mind playing tricks on him. “But he probably doesn’t like me back.” He propped his chin on the tip of the mop. 

“Why wouldn’t he? You’re a great person, Bokuto.” More than amazing. Beautiful, talented. 

Bokuto shrugged, “I don’t know. I get a feeling.” 

Akaashi understood. It’s not a wonderful feeling. “I think you should confess. It’s better being let down than waste your time chasing after someone who doesn’t return your feelings. That way you can move on.” 

Bokuto smiled softly at him. “You’re right. You always are.”

Once everything was cleaned up, they packed their bags and headed home together. They were walking home silently. They listened to the crickets sing and the leaves sway in the wind. It was a calm and cold night. 

They stopped at Bokuto’s house. Akaashi’s home was further down the road. They said their goodnights and Akaashi walked home with his heart heavy and his vision blurry. 

—

When Akaashi woke the next morning, he stared at the flowers on his bedside table. It was a Saturday, he could sleep in late since he missed morning practice. He couldn’t come to terms with the fact the love of his life liked someone else; Kuroo to be exact. 

Kuroo was everything he wasn’t. Kuroo was handsome, an amazing player, intelligent, and funny. Akaashi was just Akaashi; boring and plain like greek yogurt he doesn’t like.

He rubbed his eyes. He had no motivation to get up from his bed and eat something. His phone which was charging next to his flowers was vibrating with incoming texts from Bokuto asking if he was okay and alive. 

He couldn’t bring himself to answer them and just curled up in bed again. 

He laid there for a while until someone entered his room and laid next to him. He opened his eyes and saw Bokuto staring at the ceiling. 

“What are you doing here?” Akaashi asked tiredly. He didn’t want to see Bokuto’s face and he also didn’t want him to see him like this.

”To check up on you. You never miss morning practice.” He responded as he moved to lay on his side and look into Akaashi’s eyes. 

“Sorry. That won’t happen next time.” Akaashi sighed.

”It’s all good. Better to stay home than drain yourself when you’re not all there, you know?”

Bokuto was right. 

They laid there silent until Bokuto spoke.

”You have flowers on your table.”

Akaashi nodded. 

“Where’d you get them?”

”They keep appearing on my bag. So I kept them. They’re beautiful aren’t they?” Akaashi replied. He watched as Bokuto began to sweat. Was his room too hot? He just got back from practice so that was probably why he was sweating. 

“Yup,” Bokuto agreed, popping the ‘p’. “Secret admirer?” 

“Think so. I get letters too. I keep them. They’re nice to go back to and read. It’s nice knowing someone goes through all that effort just for me.” Akaashi smiled and sighed. “Are you going to confess?”

”I don’t know. Maybe.” Bokuto’s voice was strangely soft. 

They stared into each other’s eyes. Akaashi admired his golden eyes like always. 

“Did you buy your ticket already?” 

Bokuto blinked and hummed in confusion. “Ticket?”

”Yeah,” Akaashi hummed. “To see Kuroo?”

”Why would I need to see Kuroo?”

Bokuto really was stupid sometimes but Akaashi found it cute. 

“To confess to him dummy.” 

Suddenly, Bokuto barked out a laugh. “What? I don’t like him, silly.” 

Akaashi’s heart stuttered. Okay, maybe he did have a chance with Bokuto. He was relieved. 

“Really? You sure you’re not in denial? You talk about him all the time.”

”What? No I don’t?”

”Yes you do,” Akaashi argued. “You always say you like his black hair and how you want to touch it to see if it’s really as soft as it looks. You say how you love to gaze into his eyes, loving how when the sun reflects off them, they become a shade lighter making it look like theres stars in them. How you love when he understands you like no one else. Is that not Kuroo?”

Bokuto’s face was red. He let out a snicker or two.

”What’s so funny?” Akaashi questioned. He was sure he didn’t say anything remotely amusing. 

“I wasn’t talking about Kuroo.” He said through a series of laughs.

Akaashi was once again relieved. The weight of the universe left his shoulders. Maybe he did have a chance with Bokuto after all. “Then who do you like if it’s not Kuroo.”

”Don’t freak out?”

”Why would I freak out? Unless it’s my mom or dad then yeah I’d freak out because-“

”It’s you.”

Akaashi shut his mouth and blinked at him. His heart was banging in his chest and he’s almost surprised Bokuto can’t hear it. Bokuto likes him. Holy fuck. Bokuto _likes him._

”What.” He blurted stupidly.

”I like you dummy.”

”Oh. _Oh_. I like you too.”

”What? I thought you didn’t like anyone?”

”That was a lie, I’m sorry.” 

Bokuto laughed and scooted closer to Akaashi until their noses were almost touching. 

“Those flowers and notes were from me.”

Akaashi smiled widely. “Really?” Bokuto nodded. “I’m glad it was you so that I wouldn’t have to turn anyone down.” Bokuto laughed at that and Akaashi loved the sound. 

“I’m so glad you like me back, whew. It feels so good to confess.” Bokuto kissed his nose and Akaashi felt his face redden. 

Akaashi scooted closer so that they were chest to chest. Bokuto’s chin was perched on the top of his head. He felt the boy’s hand cup the back of his head and play with his hair. 

“Your hair is as soft as it looks.” He reported. Akaashi murmured out a thanks. Bokuto kissed his hair and Akaashi could almost cry from sheer happiness. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’m trying so hard to get back on track lol my cat got spayed and i’ve been taking care of her and then i got blood drawn out today so that also took time out of my day


End file.
